dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Blue
? GokuSuperSaiyanVsCooler.png|This is Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 8.JPG|This is Super Saiyan 2 SSSJGSSJ.jpg|This is SSGSS Which one does it look more? Super Saiyan 2 has only one bang falling, while SS and SSGSS have several, so of course it looks more like Super Saiyan instead of Super Saiyan 2 23:12, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :That is not even remotely something wort edit warring over. Food for thought. — A (t • ) 23:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Do you even know what Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle look like? Super saiyan 2 Teen Gohan or even adult Gohan has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling, Super saiyan 2 Goku has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling and also has 2 other sidebangs, now SSJG:SSJ form has the big spiky fluffy hair of Super Saiyan but it combines it with the very sharp style of Super Saiyan 2, that's why it's like fusion of these 2 forms That's very hard to understand it, am i right? Stop being assmad without a reason, you even deleted the link from the page where it was showing the translations, that's so dumb Anyway, i will post it again no matter how mad you are or you don't want to understand it http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/1YhH2IM.jpg 'This is the new Goku, with hair length identical to that of a super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2' it's a mix of super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2 in hairstyle wise no the hairstyle is totally similar to SS only, it doesn't even look like SS2. Look at the pics I posted. 23:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Please realise the pointlessness in this argument — A (t • ) 23:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :it has the shape of his ssj1 hair but the spikyness of his ssj2 hair and the electric aura of the second transformation but coloured blue. 0551E80Y (talk) 15:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Should we mention as trivia that Broly's suppressed Super Saiyan form has a similar hair color? Also adding that both "forms" are caused through external alterations to the SS form. I ask here because if I add it myself I'm sure I'll have my edit reverted immediately. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 23:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm against it, since people might misunderstand, but if a lot of people agree to, you can add it. 00:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) SSGSS? SSG? Why this way? Wouldn't it make more sense that SSGSS (stupid name btw) is a step towards attaining the Super Saiyan God form? The way I understood it was that SSG was the Utimate form that a saiyan could take, with the power level being equal to a god, being unmesurable to others, when trained in its use. And I got from the Battle of the Gods movie that Goku Absorbed the power of the form but lost his ability to stay in it so he reverted back to normal. But it would've made sense for it altered his original transformations, like Super Saiyan becoming this form, Super saiyan 2 becoming another and super saiyan 3 being the closest to the original SSG form. In that way Goku can train in these new forms to actually obtain the power of the SSG form like he wanted and it sticks with Akira's orignal theme of the series, struggling through adversity and becoming stronger for it. And on the subject of "power levels" the movie states that the others can't even read Beerus and Goku's levels, but Collector edition Frieza has a power level of 100 Qunitillion and CAN be measured by the others so the fact that people are saying its stronger than the God form just confuses me. I haven't watched the film yet but I doubt it will wipe away my thoughts all at once :/ Hybridwolf (talk) 21:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) - hey guy. just for the record, its the VOICE ACTOR of freezer who claims the power level. and its his "estimation". so the number is 100% meaningless as its made by someone who is essentially nobody. Tetradigm (talk) 10:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I have a question. With the new additions of somewhat ridiculous and strange forms in the DBZ film "Revival Of F" I have been wondering, has everything that Mr. Toriyama plot and form-wise, in that film, just been a mockery of idiotic fan creations? I mean, blue hair, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Golden Frieza seem too cringe-worthy and similar to what you would see on the bad side of DeviantArt to be easily written off as anything other than a inside parody. Please reply to this page or my own page for any thoughts/ideas or questions you may have relating to this. Teh Rinebw Squaid (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Teh Rinebw Squaid :Use the forums — A (t • ) So when are we going to get Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen 2, Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen 3, and Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen God?--DarkMastero (talk) 03:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) i want to say never but not soon. maybe in a million years Meshack (talk) 04:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) SSGSS stronger than 70% Beerus' power? I don't think what people mean by Beerus using nearly 70% of his power but throughout the wiki it's saying that SSGSS Goku is stronger than Beerus, where was that stated? Meshack (talk) 02:26, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :not Goku, but if Goku and Vegeta teamed up. Whis says that if they work together, they "could "possibly"" defeat Beerus. 02:29, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :i knew that but on the ssgss's page it's saying that goku could beat beerus but thanks though Meshack (talk) 02:32, August 18, 2015 (UTC)